


Bitter Champagne

by Terapsina



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The liquid hits your taste buds and it's bitter. It tingles on your tongue and you find it revolting. You swallow a sip and it catches in your throat. Short story, concerning "Dangerous Liaisons". Elejah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: The latest episode kinda made me sad, so I wrote this sad story. This is a mix of what I think Elena was feeling and what I wish she had been feeling.

'O0o0O' Bitter Champagne 'O0o0O'

'O0o0O'

You have always loved champagne!

You love the way it tingles on your tongue and the way it soothes your throat when you swallow, you love the sweetness it carries. You don't anymore.

You look him in the eye and you lie. He looks at you with trust and you smile back and break it.

The liquid hits your taste buds and it's bitter. It tingles on your tongue and you find it revolting. You swallow a sip and it catches in your throat.

He swallows his and you want to cry, but everything is supposed to be perfect so you keep smiling. You are smiling and your cheeks hurt and he has just drunk poison.

You know he has always been linked with his family, you could always see it in him just like you saw it in yourself. But it isn't supposed to be this way, a link of blood shouldn't promise death.

You look up and there she stands her back straight and her righteous conviction so strong you can't see the love she claimed to have. You hate her then, for what she has just made you part of and what she did herself.

He asks if you're alright and you want to scream. You can't so you don't.

He tries to catch your eye so you excuse yourself and turn away, you don't think you can ever look at him again. And when he finds out why, you know neither will he ever gaze at you in the same way as he does now.

You leave the ballroom and exit into the garden. You lean against the wall and slide down shaking all over. You don't cry because you don't deserve to.

You notice the glass still clenched in your hand. The rosy champagne is still bubbling and pretty, you have never hated a drink so much.

There is your blood there within, your blood that binds them, your blood that will kill them. Your thrice cursed blood is what will soon kill _him_. You've always known it, but never before has it been so clear. _Your blood is poison._

The glass shatters on the gray pebbles and you don't care. You can't even move.

You protect what you care about. Whatever it takes, whatever must be sacrificed for that goal you will give.

But you don't want his life to be the price. You can't change it.

The champagne was bitter and soon so shall be he.


End file.
